More Than Words
by BoandNora-ItsOneWord
Summary: A Naxie Story that fixes the Amy story (Which doesn't make sense), and tells a different story that should have been told a long time ago. This was supposed to be a one shot but it ran much longer. lol. Some may be AU since the timeline is different.
1. Choices

**01\. Choices**

"You give her _too_ much credit Nathan," Maxie admitted. She was in Portland now but she and Nathan spoke daily about everything. She learned at a young age that the only way to preserve something valuable was to nurture it…And even three thousand miles away from her husband, her marriage was intact because Nathan believed the same thing. "You know what she's doing right?" she added.

Nathan could not help but smile as he thumbed his fingers across her picture, still sitting atop his desk at the station.

"But you forget the most important thing Max…She's not you. You know how much I love you right. "

"Nathan, that's not the point. You are _too_ nice to her. People take advantage of nice guys like you."

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

" _Of course I trust you_. I know you would _never_ do anything inappropriate. That is why I love you so much. You are one of the _few_ good men left in this world…but trusting _you_ , does _not_ mean that I trust _her_ because I do not. "

"What do you want me to do then?"

"I want you to tell her to back off…Because if she doesn't, then I'm going to have to come down here and kick her ass."

There was a brief moment of silence before Nathan said, "I miss you Max."

"I miss you too Nathan. "

He was just replacing the phone on the cradle when Anna walked in.

"Dante said you wanted to talk to me."

He took a deep breath before he handed her a letter. "I need to request a transfer. I am sorry to leave you in the lurch like this but my wife is in Portland and I feel like I need to support her wherever her career takes her. It is not fair for me to ask her to leave a place where she gets to see her daughter every day. She deserves to be a part of Georgie's Life."

Anna took a moment to process what Nathan just said before she put the paper down and offered him a friendly hug. "I admire men like you Nathan West; A man who is willing to go where his family is. I know you do not want to leave your sister but I am proud of you for stepping up and being a wonderful Husband. I will make sure the police commissioner in Portland knows that you come highly recommended."

"Thank you commissioner," he said.

"Please call me Anna."

"Only if you'll call me Nathan."

They both shared a chuckle before Nathan went to pack up his belongings.

"When does your Plane take off," she asked him?

"I don't have a reservation yet. I have to set the record straight with someone and then I'm going to head straight to the airport so I can surprise Maxie before she tucks Georgie in."

"Let me take care of the plane. You go make your wife proud."

"Thank you Anna. I have learned a lot from you over the years. "

"Likewise," she said.

Anna could not help but smile as he walked away. She only knew a few people in this world that had the good morals of Nathan West…One of them was her ex-husband Robert.

* * *

Nathan arrived at the hospital with a box of Amy's blog entries. She had given them to him to try to convince him to continue the masquerade. He showed up with the cops instead.

"What's going on," she asked him?

"I'm having you arrested for stealing my identity."  
 _  
"What are you talking about_ ," she snapped. He knew this act well because sometimes Maxie would get that same look in her eyes when she was plotting. The difference was that Maxie always had a good reason. Amy just did not.

"The charade is over Amy. I am _not_ going to risk my marriage to help you lie to the world. I am not now, nor will I ever be the person on this blog. "

"Why are you doing this," she cried.

"I'm not doing anything illegal Amy…that was you. You disrespected my wife based on some misguided feelings you had about her in high school. People change Amy. Maxie is a smart, beautiful, kind, and generous person and she is everything to me. I choose Maxie."

He watched as they placed the handcuffs on her and he had to remind himself that he was doing the right thing. Lulu came to sit next to him as he composed himself.

"Don't beat yourself up Nathan. You did not do anything wrong. You were just giving Amy a well-deserved lesson in consequences."

"Maxie talked to you didn't she?"

"Only every day," she laughed.

"Well don't you dare spoil my surprise okay? I am sure Dante has told you all about it."

"He has…and I just want to tell you that you are one in a million. Thank you for making my best friend so happy. She deserves that in life…especially after she lost custody of her little girl."

"I'm working on changing that Lulu."

"You have a plan don't you?"

"I do…but I'm not telling you about it because girls tend to gab."

She hit him playfully and he just smiled. "Thank you for forgiving her Lulu. You have no idea how much she beat herself up for that."

"I think I do. Now go get on that plane. Your future is waiting for you in Portland."


	2. Dreams

**02\. Dreams**

"It's all set Nathan," Rory said, as he handed Nathan back his blueprints. Nathan designed the house right down to the last detail so legally they were his to keep. "If your job as a police man doesn't work out, you are one fine architect."

Nathan smiled as he shook his hand. "This was solely done out of love," he said, and soon the man was gone. He was standing just beyond the deck of their new porch. Nathan never even thought of thigs like having a big backyard and a house with a white picket fence…until he met Maxie. Now he wanted to give her the world.

Placing the photograph they had taken the last time Georgie was with them on their new table, he left to surprise his wife. One day Georgie would be with them and their lives could truly begin.

* * *

Maxie was reading Georgie another book as she looked up at her mother with wonder. Nathan could not believe how much she looked like Maxie. Maxie read the last page of "Goodnight Moon," when she looked over at Nathan and smiled.

"Look who else is here to say goodnight," Maxie said, and Nathan knelt down next to Georgie's bed and slid his fingers through her blonde locks.

"Well hello Miss Georgie. You sure do look like a princess tonight."

Georgie smiled as Maxie reached for Nathan's hand. "I am a princess," Georgie squealed in delight.

"Oh you are…that must mean you need to get your beauty rest…you have a ball to go to tomorrow don't you?"

"I do, I do,' she said, and Nathan and Maxie kissed her forehead and said goodnight. They were now standing just outside of Ellie and Spinelli's house when Maxie kissed him.

"You're so good with my daughter Nathan. I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time."

"That's because she hasn't been with her mother this much."

"I love you Nathan. I miss you when you're not around."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her deeply. "I love you too Max. I have a surprise I want to show you. I think you'll like it."

Her eyes sparkled just as her daughters had a moment before…he would do anything in the world to keep that happy, carefree look in her eyes. If anyone could ever describe what love looked like, it would be Maxie. Maxie was the meaning of love.


	3. I Choose You

**03\. I Choose** ** _You_**

She thought it was silly that Nathan insisted she wear a blindfold to their destination, but she loved to hear the quiet laughter in his voice so she played along.

"Nathan, where are we," she asked him, when he pulled the car to a stop.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said.

"Nathan West…what are you up to," she quipped.

"Can't a man surprise his beautiful wife?"

She smiled brightly and said simply "He can when he looks like _you._ "

"Are you flirting with me Mrs. West?"

 _"You_ started it _Mr._ West."

He held the door open and she climbed out. Nathan led her by the hand to the beautiful surprise awaiting her.

"Are you ready," he asks her a moment later.

"I'm ready."

When he removes the blindfold, Maxie is astonished to see what he has been so eager to show her.

"Nathan is this…is this what I think it is?"

"I designed this house for us Max. I have been thinking about this since you left and it took me a while to finalize all the details but…this is our future baby…if you'll accept it."

 _"If I accept it? Are you kidding me?_ Nathan, this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. I mean I am _not_ the girl that men choose…"

"You are now," he says, as he lifts her up off the ground.

" _Nathan…Nathan, What are you doing_?"

She is laughing as he returns them to just outside the door and pulls her into a passionate kiss. "What do you _think_? I'm carrying my wife over the threshold of our new home."

"Oh Nathan, I love you so much. I cannot believe you followed me halfway around the world and designed this big beautiful house for us. I never believed in the concept of the white picket fence until…Nathan you make me believe in things I never thought were possible."

"I feel the same way about you Max. I wish I could give you the world but you'll have to settle for my heart."

"Your heart is the most beautiful thing in the world. Thank you for choosing me."

"I'll always choose you baby. Always."

"Prove it," she says, as she kisses him. He carries her into their bedroom, furnished with only a mattress, and they spend the night making up for lost time and making plans for the future. Neither of them have ever felt more complete.


End file.
